Fujitec
Fujitec is a Japanese elevator manufacturer established in 1948. The company currently based in Hikone, a city in Shiga Prefecture, Japan. Fujitec was founded in 1948 by Shotaru Uchiyama as Fuji Transportation Industry Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 富士運輸工業株式会社) for the purpose of development, manufacture, sales, installation and maintenance of elevators. It changed its name to Fujitec Co., Ltd. in 1974. Elevators installed before 1974 were branded as FUJI. History of Fujitec in Indonesia Fujitec started its business in Indonesia in 1989 as PT. Fujitec Indonesia. It was established under joint investment between Fujitec Singapore and Fujitec Japan. However, the oldest Fujitec elevator in Indonesia found so far was from the early 1980s. It is unknown when exactly Fujitec installed elevators in Indonesia, and it is unknown what company that was responsible for distributing and installing Fujitec elevators in the country before 1989. Fujitec elevators in Indonesia are mostly found in office buildings and hotels, especially those located along Jalan Sudirman in Jakarta. Fujitec Indonesia has its head office in Jakarta, as well as branch offices located in Bandung, Surabaya, Bali and Makassar. Fujitec once had a manufacturing plant in Batam, Riau Islands but it has been closed down. 1970's to 1980's 1970's to early 1980's The design of Fujitec elevators that was made in the 1970's until the early 1980's had small round white buttons which lights up entirely when pressed. The floor indicators featured analogue display with illuminating circles; they are usually found on the call button panel and above the doors. These elevators often looked simple with plain coloured interior. Example of this Fujitec elevator is extremely rare in Indonesia. VintageFujitec1.jpg VintageFujitec2.jpg VintageFujitec3.jpg Mid to late 1980's Low to mid-rise Sometime around the mid 1980's, Fujitec updated their design of elevator with a completely new button fixtures; the buttons are round plastic which are enclosed on a black square and lights up entirely when pressed. The floor indicators at that time were still analogue, this time with illuminating squares instead of circles or just a long bar above the inner door with orange illuminating numbers. Some late models began to use digital displays. Like the 1970's-early 1980's type, examples of this elevator are extremely rare in Indonesia. Fujitec also used another style of fixtures in the 1980's which consisted of octagonal buttons, digital floor indicators and octagonal-shaped green and red hall lanterns. Fujitec Chase Plaza 5.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 4.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 6.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 3.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 1.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 7.jpg Fujitec Chase Plaza 2.jpg Fujitec Traction Elevators - Chase Plaza, Jakarta, ID (Car Park)|1985 Fujitec elevators with octagonal buttons in Jakarta. Old Fujitec Lifts at Hayam Wuruk Plaza Tower, Jakarta High-rise Chase Plaza in Jakarta is currently the only known building in Indonesia having 1980's high-rise Fujitec elevators. The elevators were installed in 1985. Fujitec Chase Plaza-1.jpg|Late 1980s Fujitec high-rise elevator. Fujitec Lifts at Chase Plaza, Jakarta (Low)|Late 1980s-early 1990s Fujitec high-rise elevators in Jakarta. 1990's In the 1990s, Fujitec began redesigning their elevator design, this time with new button fixtures and floor indicators which were either digital segments or LED dot matrix with scrolling arrows. The most common type of button fixtures was the square ones with an illuminating halo. There were also round stainless steel ones with illuminating halo, though these are quite rare. At that time, most Fujitec elevators had mechanical bell chimes. These elevators are commonly found in several high-rise office buildings in Jakarta as well as few high end class hotels such as the Shangri-La in Jakarta and Surabaya (completed in 1996 and 1995 respectively). The famous ones in Jakarta are in Wisma 46, which was the tallest building in Indonesia from 1996 until the late 2000s. SRL1.jpg SRL4.jpg SRL2.jpg SRL3.jpg Shangri-La Jakarta Fujitec Traction Elevators|1996 high-rise Fujitec elevators. Fujitec Traction Lifts - Shangri-La Surabaya (Main)|1995 mid-rise Fujitec elevators. 950th Video Fujitec Traction Lifts - Sona Topas Tower, Jakarta|Another 1990s high-rise Fujitec elevators. Retake 1 Fujitec Traction Lifts - MidPlaza 2, Jakarta (High Zone)|1995 high-rise Fujitec elevators in an office building. 2000-2009 Not much is known during this period as there are not many 2000s Fujitec elevators found in Indonesia. On a design feature, these elevators still uses their standard LED dot matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows, though they are now orange instead of red. The buttons used are black square with a yellow orange lamp in the middle. Also in the early 2000s, Fujitec began using new electronic chimes. 2010's to current From this point, Fujitec began installing more elevators in Indonesia quite often than they used to be. This is also the time when they introduced a completely new design and fixtures. Fujitec currently makes several models of gearless traction elevators, they are: GLVF GLVF is Fujitec's current gearless traction elevator model designed for low to high-rise buildings. It has several series. GLVF-D This is a custom high speed elevator model designed for high-rise buildings. This model has a speed range of 3 to 4 meters per second and able to travel up to 56 floors. GLVF-E This is a passenger elevator model designed for low to mid-rise buildings. It can serve up to 32 floors. GLVF-E tends to have a more basic looking appearance compared to the rest of the GLVF series. GLVF-H Designed for low to high-rise buildings. This model typically serves about 32-40 floors and has a speed up to 3 meters per second. GLVF-II Slightly similar to GLVF-H, though this model can serve up to 32 floors. Fujitec Elevators at @Hom Platinum Gowongan Hotel, Yogyakarta|2013 Fujitec GLVF-E elevators in Yogyakarta. Fujitec lift at @HOM hotel Semarang|Fujtec GLVF-E elevator in Semarang (video by: IndoTravelGuy200) MLGS-II This is a machine room less elevator model designed for low to high-rise buildings (can serve up to 24 floors). It shares the same design and fixtures as the GLVF models. ML-GS A more basic looking machine room less model primarily for low-rise buildings. This Fujitec model is rare in Indonesia. Generic Fujitec Elevator at Vihara Vaipulyasasana Mangga Besar|Fujitec ML-GS elevator in Jakarta (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) Fixtures The fixtures used in the current design of Fujitec elevators consists of their standard orange LED dot matrix and several types of button. The most common ones are: *'CP-A1': Round white or grey acrylic resin buttons with orange illuminating halo. *'CP-A2': Round black acrylic resin buttons with orange illuminating halo. *'CP-B2': Round stainless steel buttons with white illuminating halo. IMG_3487.JPG IMG_3486.JPG IMG_3485.JPG Hom1.jpg Fujitec HallStation BDG.jpg Fujitec Indicator BDG.jpg Fujitec CP-B2 pushbuttons.jpg NEW Fujitec MRL Freight Lift - Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta-0 Fujitec Traction Elevators at World Hotel, Jakarta ZEXIA and REXIA These models were introduced sometime around 2015. ZEXIA is a small machine room less model while REXIA is a machine room less model. Both models shares the same design. In addition, these models also features a new design of fixtures; the panels are made of grey coloured glass with round glass buttons (which lights up orange) and floor indicator with either orange LED dot matrix or coloured LCD display. 20161107_122709.jpg EZShuttle EZShuttle (previously known as FLEX-NX) is Fujitec's elevator destination dispatch system for high-rise buildings. This system is not currently found in Indonesia. Notable Fujitec elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Fujitec elevator installations in Indonesia Some of the well known Fujitec installations in Indonesia are: *Wisma 46, Jakarta *Shangri-La Jakarta *Sona Topas Tower, Jakarta *BRI II, Jakarta *Chase Plaza, Jakarta *Midplaza II, Jakarta *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta *Millennium Sirih Hotel, Jakarta *Sovereign Plaza, Jakarta *Hayam Wuruk Plaza, Jakarta *Shangri-La Surabaya List of Fujitec elevator models Gearless traction (low to mid-rise) Gearless traction (high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) External links *Official website Category:Current elevator companies